Bonds will never break even in the hardest of times
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: I stood by my best friends grave with tears running down my face.I knew no matter how loud I said it,he would never here me again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers!Im ahsokazami2001!This  
**** is my new fanfic! Sadly I dont own bakugan.  
On with the story!**

It had been one whole month since Dan left with  
Drago to train in New Vestroia. Marucho had  
stated he was the new Bakugan Battle Brawlers  
Shun,well Shun hasn't been seen for  
two weeks. Only Marucho knows what  
he's doing.

In New Vestroia...

"Yes we did it Drago!"yelled a 17-year old boy,  
"We finally did it."

"Yes Daniel,we finally did it,"said a dragon,  
"I think we can go back now."

Drago opened a portal back to Earth.  
Dan jumped threw the portal back to Earth.  
They landed near Bayveiw.

"Time to go to Bakugan interspace and see Shun  
and Marucho!I haven't had a good brawl in a long time!"  
yelled Dan.

At Bakugan interspace...

"I don't get it!"yelled a 16-year old girl,"Shun hasn't been  
around in a long time!"

"Indeed Paige,"said a 16-year old boy,"only Marucho  
knows where he is.I wonder if he's o.k."

"Paige,Rafe. Nice to see you."said Marucho,  
Have you called all the brawlers?'

Both Paige and Rafe nodded.  
Then all the brawlers appered  
After the greetings took place all of them  
sat down,only two were missing:Dan  
and Shun.

Then Dan appered out of nowhere.

"Hey what's up?" said Dan.

"Dan!"yelled Runo,'You had us all worried!"

" Where is Shun?" asked Dan.

Everybody looked at Marucho.

" You're stupied."Was Marucho's only  
anwser.

**Oh no! Cliffhanger! Ha Ha! PM me if you know  
What happen to Shun! well i better take my leave!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers!Nice to see you again!  
if you are wondering why the the last chapter  
was so short,well I had to study for a huge test!  
Well to all those who reviewed thank you!sadly I  
**** dont own Bakugan.**

Everybody was shocked of what Marucho said to Dan.

"What do you mean?Maruco where is Shun?I need to  
talk to him." Dan wanted to know where his best friend was.

"No one can talk to him!"yelled Marucho.  
Everybody was shocked bacause Marucho rarely ever yelled.

"Marucho, don't you thank that's a little much?'asked Ren trying  
to calm him down.

"You don't get!'yelled Marucho,"Nobody can talk to him  
because he's in a coma..."Tears started rolling down his  
eyes.

"How is he in a c-coma...?"asked Dan worried for his best friend.

"He tried to kill himself..." Marucho stared at the picture of Shun  
on the wall.

_flashback..._

_'i wonder if Shun is alright...' thought Marucho as he stared at the  
changing area around him. It had been a couple of days since his  
little sister died.'I wonder how Shun is taking it.'Marucho saw Shun's  
house in the distance."Driver stop this is the place." The driver  
nodded and pulled over. A few minutes of getting out of the traps  
he finally got to his door."Shun?Are you home?" He saw a note on  
__ the door and read it._

**_'I can't go on without Ahsoka..._**

**_I have no reason to live without my little sister..._**

**_Having no reason to live is the same as being dead..._**

**_Nobody will care I'm gone..._**

**_So I decided to take my own life..._**

**_-Shun Kazami._**

_Marucho gasped and ran to the garden. that was his little  
sisters favorite place to be._

_The time he got there shun already had a rope around his neck  
"Shun!'Shun was trying to get the rope off his neck._

_marucho tried to help Shun but couldn't get the rope  
off. Then Marucho saw a ninja knife._

_He tried to cut it,'Almost there,just a little bit longer...'  
Then the rope broke._

_Shun fell to the ground. He was gasping for air._

_"M-Marucho...why did you...*Gasp*...save me...?"Shun  
was confused._

_"Better question is,why were you trying to  
kill yourself?!"_

_"I-I...don't...kn...ow..."Shun closed his eyes,he was breathing,barely._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! It's me!ahsokazami2001!  
I like to thank Pooch2010 and  
FragrantRose for never missing a chapter!  
well I thank I may make this one long well  
on with the story.i dont own bakugan.**

_Marucho called 911 a little bit after Shun passed out.  
'What was going with Shun...?I know he cares for his sister  
but will he kill himself for her?'i saw flashing lights in the distance,so I started  
to saw where I was and rushed over to Shun._

_"What happened?"asked an paramedics worried._

_I told him everything,from the note to Shun hanging himself.  
the paramedics put him into an ambulance.  
They put a gas mask on his face to help him breath.  
_

_The time they got there they rushed Shun to the emergency room._

_Marucho waited and waited for a docter to tell him how Shun was doing.  
then a docter came up to him._

_"Are you the one who brought Shun Kazami in?" he nodded.  
He sighed._

_"Do to his injures he was put into a coma."Marucho was shocked._

_ "If you got there a little bit longer he could've been dead.  
His medical records state that he has the same sickness as his mom.  
if he does wake up he would die very soon."_

_Marucho was very shocked,'Shun was sick and didn't tell us...?  
Did he not trust us...?'_

_"May I visit him...?"Marucho asked. the docter nodded_

_As Marucho walked to Shun's room many questions were  
going threw his mind._

_'Why didn't Shun say he was sick?We could've helped him.  
Did his grandfather know he was sick and did'nt tell anyone?'_

_Marucho stopped when the docter showed him Shun's room._

_Shun looked as pale as a ghost and breathing shallow and had wires  
hooked up to him._

_Marucho looked at Shun and almost threw up.  
The once full of energy ninja  
is now broken._

_End of_ _flashback..._

Everybody was shocked. While they were all having fun and games Shun  
was always suffering.

Shun appear he was fine but in real  
life he was suffering.

Dan was even more shocked,"So this is happeninng again like it did five years ago..."

Everybody turned to Dan.

"what do you mean 'it's happening again' Dan?"asked Ace.

Dan sighed."Five years ago Shun's mother died and Shun tried to jump off a cliff..."


	4. Chapter 4

**hi! I'm tired today so let's go with the story.  
I don't own bakugan.**

Everybody shocked. Shun tried to take his own  
life before?!

Dan saw everybody was shocked."Well,when his mom died  
is not the first time he tried to commit maybe...  
ten times before his mom died."

everybody was speechless.

"well...um..."said Baron,"S-Shun's suicidal...?Didn't he get any help...?"

Dan sighed,"no...His grandpa never got him any help...  
Shun was suffering and his grandpa never helped him.  
His grandpa only cared about him becoming a ninja.  
Shun got sick very when he was sick,his grandpa nevered cared.  
His sister was the same..."

"When she did something he didn't  
want her to do*sigh*he hit her with a belt,but Shun got hit instead.  
His sister never wanted him to do that."

"His sister cared about him...  
She is only seven years younger than him."

"He believed he was born  
to protect her,and only her..."

Everybody was shocked,but Dan was not done talking,  
"Not only that...Shun watched his own dad commit suicide  
in front of him."

Everybody couldn't believe it,Shun watched his own dad commit suicide.

Then Keith spoke up,"why did Shun's father kill himself?"

Dan looked at Keith,"To get out of paying drug dealers back for  
money he owns them."

Shun's dad...a drug addict...?

"Well..we sould visit Shun in the hospital..."said Dan trying to change the topic,  
"We need to visit him some time right...?"

Everybody need to stop thinking of Shun's past.

But questions keep going though everybody's did Shun  
not tell them about his past?Did he not trust them?Or was it something  
else?Well,what ever it was that,Shun didn't have very long left.

In Shun's hospital room...

A pair of topaz and golden eyes popped open,'Where am I...?  
Am I alive...?Or am I dead...?'Shun thought,'Why can't I talk...?  
I'm getting sleepy...'

A few minutes later...

The brawlers got to Shun's hospital room.

Everybody was on edge right haven't seen Shun in a long  
he getting better...?Is he even awake?

They all entered his room and saw Shun lying in the bed.

Dan kept a close eye on Shun's heart moniter to make sure he's still alive.

Noboby thought he would commit suicide.

A few minutes later a docter came in,"why hello,I'm Steve smith.  
I'm this boy's docter.I'm sor-"The docter was cut off.

"SHUN!"yelled Julie.

Everybody turned to Shun,he was awake!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!It's me again!I don't own bakugan and all that other stuff.**

Everybody saw that Shun was awake

Dan was the happiest of all.

"Hey bud,"Shun looked at Dan,"Nice to see you again."

Shun's eye's got heavy and he went back into a Coma.

Everybody turned to the doctor and Marucho for answers.

The doctor looked at them,"This boy has gone in and out of a coma for a week now.  
I prefer he stays in a coma,but if he does he could become brain-dead."

Marucho then took over,"His sickness has not been helping.  
The sickness is getting worse and worse each passing day."

Everybody just Mira spoke up,"How did he get sick?If we know where it came from maybe we can stop it."

The doctor sighed,"The sickness is pass down threw family."

"His sister,mother,brother and grandma died from it."Marucho stated sadly.

Then Shun's grandpa came though the door angry yelling,"Where is my good-for-nothing grandson?!I heard he committed suicide."

Nobody answered.

He got real angry now,"Where the hell is he?!I need to teach him a lesson!I'm not gonna ask again. Where the Hell is he?!

Nobody still didn't answer him.

You can see vains in his head,"tell me where my grandson is or i'll kill you all!"

Nobody answers Baron said something,"Ummm...Well he's... in the bed behind us..."Everybody turned to Baron.

"YOU IDIOT!"they all yelled.

Shun's grandpa looked at Shun and said,"I wouldn't care if you died. even if you did I'll be so happy"Then he left.

For a couple of weeks Shun's been in and out of a Coma.

Meg Mel was defeated. Dan was busy so Marucho visited Shun.

Marucho entered Shun's hospital room,and heard Shun's ran in and saw Shun with a gas mask on talking to a Docter.

Shun turned his head and saw Marucho,"M-Maru*cough* 's*cough,cough*nice to*gasp*See you *huff* again."

Shun looks like a ghost.

His once amber eyes are not full of color.  
he ran out of the room and called all the brawlers.

In a few minutes they all came running into Shun's room.

Dan walked up to Shun who was barely breathing,"How are you doing?Why did you try to kill yourself?  
You could've gotten help."

Shun just smiled,"You'll...never...*huff*un...der...*huff*...stand...even if...you wanted to...*huff*...no...body could...under...stand...*huff*...just pro...mise...me...you'll...be..my...friend ...no...mat...ter...what...Dan...Pro...*huff*mise...me...are bond ...will... never...break...Do...you*promise...?"

Dan nodded,"I promise are bond will never break."

Shun smiled,"Good...*huff*...I wish...*huff*... i could...*stay a...little...*huff*...longer...Good...*huff*...bye Dan...and the...bak...u...gan...battle...*huff*...brawl...ers."

*BEEP,BEEP,BEEEEEEEEEEP*

Shun's heart moniter stopped.

Everybody was crying. Dan now knows what it feels like to lose somebody you care about.

***Sniff*I can't believe i just wrote that  
If you're wondering if this is the last chapter,it has one more left.  
Well intill next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers!I don't own bakugan.**

It has been one week since Shun died.

The bakugan battle brawlers went to his funeral.  
Not many people from Shun's family came...Not even his grandfather.

Dan was crying the most. could you blame him?

He just lost his best friend...no his brother.

Shun was like his brother,not his friend.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey,what's you name...?"asked young Dan to a black-haired kid.  
The boy gave him a glare,"Why do you care?It's also rude to ask  
__ somebody their name before saying yours."_

_Dan never meet somebody like this before,"Well...My name's  
Dan happy?"The boy gave him another glare._

_"M...My name's Shun Kazami..."the boy whispered._

_"Well Shun Kazami,let's be friends!"Dan smiled the biggest he could.  
Shun looked at him with a 'Are you stupid look?You just meet me!'_

_The boy went back to looking out the ground,"F...Fine...I'll be your  
friend..." _

_Dan smiled."Good!"_

_End of flashback..._

Dan was the first to pay his respect to his friend.

Everybody had left a few hours later.

Dan stayed behind and looked at his best friends grave.  
It was next to his mother's and sister's graves.

_Shiori Kazami_

_!971-2008_

_Loving friend,daughter,and mother._

_Are lost,Havens gain._

Next was sister's grave.

_Ahsoka Kazami._

_2000-2011_

_Loving sister,daughter,and granddaughter._

_May you fly with the birds._

Last was Shun's grave.

_Shun Kazami._

_!993-2011_

_Brother,son,and grandson._

_May you be with the ones you love._

Dan looked at their graves."I'm sorry Shun...  
I'm really sorry...Please forgive me..."

Dan knows,no matter how loud he said it Shun will never hear him again...

A few years past and every month Dan visited Shun's grave.

"Yeah,me and Runo got married and had a daughter."Dan was now 35 years old.  
"She's a handful."

"Daddy!"yelled a five-year old girl,"When are we gonna leave?"

Dan looked at his daughter,"Soon Sakura...Soon..."

Sakura ran back to her mom,"Bye you next month."Then Dan walked away.

Above Shun's grave a figure formed,_"Yes Dan...See you next month...My brother..."_

**Now that was the ending of my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers!Well the last chapther was the last one of the story.  
Well thank you for all who reviewed,well if you liked it please PM my if you thank I sould  
write another.**

**That was my first fanfic I posted so I hope it was good.  
If not I understand well bye.  
**


End file.
